


happy new year, darling

by lostinspxce



Series: happy new year, darling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-War, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/pseuds/lostinspxce
Summary: Andromeda drags Narcissa to the Weasley’s New Year’s Eve party, where she sees Hermione for the first time since the war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: happy new year, darling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149395
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	happy new year, darling

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really know what this is, i just started writing, and here we are. hope you enjoy :3 
> 
> unedited, so excuse any mistakes!

Narcissa jumped as her door swung open, and Andromeda marched in with a stern expression. 

“Andy! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?” 

“Get dressed, we’re going out.” 

“What? I thought you were going to the Weasley’s to celebrate?” 

“I am, you’re coming with me.” 

“And why would I do that?” 

“Because you’re not spending New Year’s alone. You told me you had plans! I had to find out from Draco that you didn’t.”

“I do have plans!” Narcissa protested, gesturing to a stack of books on the table, alongside a bottle of wine. 

Andromeda stared at Narcissa in disbelief. 

“It doesn’t count as ‘plans’ if it’s how you would spend any other day,” she deadpanned. 

“Well, this is any other day,” Narcissa huffed, “What is the point of tonight, anyway? We make awkward small talk with people until we can count down from ten, and people kiss, and what do you know? It’s just another, normal day. I’ve never enjoyed New Year’s Eve; it’s all very anticlimactic.” 

“If I remember correctly, you used to throw the biggest New Year’s Eve parties in all of wizarding London.” 

“And I have despised every one of them. It was all for show. I was a pureblood wife for nearly thirty years, remember? I had to keep up appearances.” 

“That explains it then,” Andromeda sighed, “I still remember the god-awful pureblood parties we had to attend as children. It’s all fake, just an excuse for people to show off all night. This will be different. It’ll just be close friends and family, no forced interactions. Come on, it’ll be fun!” 

“If it’s close friends and family, what makes you think anyone will want me there?” 

“Cissy.” Andromeda moved to sit next to her sister and took her hand. “It’s been seven years since the war. Everybody knows what you did at Hogwarts. Without you we wouldn’t have won the war at all, and everyone agrees on that front. None of them hold any grudges against you. You know that they’ve even made up with Draco. Please, come with me. If it’s awful, we can leave whenever you want, I promise. But you need to get out of the house sometime. What better way to begin a new year than by forming new relationships?” 

Narcissa sighed softly. She had to admit, Andromeda had a point. She had spent far too long hiding away from the public, maybe it was time to put herself out there again. 

“Okay, okay,” she relented, “I’ll come.” 

Andromeda grinned and threw her arms around Narcissa’s shoulders in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Great! Now, go and get dressed, or we’ll be late.” 

“Oh, Merlin, what am I supposed to wear? Should I bring something; a bottle of wine, or—“

“Just bring yourself.”

“What? No, I have to bring something, I— Wait, am I going to be showing up on their doorstep with no warning? How rude—“

“No! Merlin, breathe,” Andromeda chuckled, “I asked Molly beforehand, she said you’re more than welcome. Let’s go upstairs and I’ll help you choose an outfit.” 

Narcissa took a deep breath and nodded, allowing her sister to lead her upstairs.

***

The two sisters apparated to the Burrow a short while later, and as they stood outside, Narcissa’s nerves returned. Andromeda, who could practically feel the anxiety radiating from the blonde, turned to her and gripped her shoulders gently. 

“It will be fine, I promise. I told you, if it’s too uncomfortable, we can leave whenever you want.” 

“You’re the best, you know that?” 

“I know.” Andromeda winked, earning a chuckle and a light smack on the shoulder.

“And modest too, I see.”

“Are you ready to go in? Because I’m fairly sure Molly is at the door waiting for us to get a move on.” 

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

Before Andromeda even had time to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Molly, as expected. 

“I thought you were going to stay out there all night,” she teased, “Come in, come in.” 

“Thank you for allowing me to be here,” Narcissa said, offering her the bottle of champagne she had insisted on bringing.

“Nonsense, you’re more than welcome. I’m glad Andy could get you to join us. Can I pour you both a glass?” 

“That would be lovely, thank you Molly,” Andromeda answered. 

“Of course. Everyone is in the living room. Make yourselves at home” 

Narcissa followed Andromeda, feeling all eyes on her as they entered the living room. It seemed that everyone who was on the opposite side of the war was there. She was half expecting them to start throwing hexes her way, so it was a great surprise when Harry smiled at her and reached out a hand. 

“Ms Black, it’s good to see you.” 

“Er— You too, Mr Potter.” Narcissa shook his hand, not quite believing his instant acceptance of her. 

As if he had flipped a switch, everyone stopped staring and either returned to their conversations, or made a move to greet Narcissa. She glanced at Andromeda in confusion, receiving a small smile in return. 

“I told you,” the brunette mouthed silently. 

Narcissa met a pair of amber eyes across the room, and froze suddenly. She hadn’t seen the younger witch properly since that dreadful night in Malfoy Manor. Her chest ached at the memory, and her attention was pulled away by a hand on her arm. 

“Hey, you okay?” Andromeda asked quietly. 

Narcissa swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. 

“I, er— There’s just something I need to do. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

She made her way through the room until she was standing next to Hermione, who was in the middle of a conversation with Ginny. They both smiled at her and Narcissa shifted on her feet. 

“Miss Granger, may I have a word?” 

“Of course.” Hermione glanced at Ginny, who took the hint to leave them alone. 

“I— I realise that this is something I should have done a long time ago,” Narcissa began, “But I would like to apologise for… for that night. I never should have allowed that to happen. What my sister did to you was truly horrific, and—“

“Ms Black,” Hermione interrupted kindly, “I appreciate it, but really, it’s not necessary.”

“Of course it is,” Narcissa objected, “I stood by and watched… I could have— I should have stopped her.”

“If we were having this conversation a few years ago, I probably would have agreed, but… I have had plenty of time to come to terms with what happened that night, and I’ve moved on. It doesn’t bother me like it used to. It happened, and it was horrible, but that was seven years ago. I’ll admit, I did hold a grudge on you for a number of years, but I realise now that there was nothing you could have done. Bellatrix was… something else. I doubt Voldemort himself could have stopped her in that moment. Even if you could have, you had other things to consider. I know as well as you do that if you had interfered, you would have been putting your life, and your son’s life in danger. I understand that need to protect family; nothing else could ever take priority over that. So, it’s okay. I’ve moved on, and I’ve forgiven you.” 

Narcissa couldn’t stop the tears that welled in her eyes at Hermione’s speech, though she managed to keep them from falling, thankfully. 

“I-I’m not sure what to say,” she said quietly, “I never expected… Thank you.” 

Unconsciously, Narcissa’s eyes drifted to Hermione’s left arm, searching for the scar. Hermione noticed, and held her wrist out to show the older witch, who gasped when she couldn’t see what she was looking for. In its place, a blue otter danced on her skin, with wisps of ink trailing behind it, marking the path it took as it circled her arm.

“Wow,” Narcissa breathed, her fingertips tracing Hermione’s wrist gently. “An otter?”

“My patronus. The scar was a constant reminder of the darkness, so I wanted something to remind me of the light instead. And, well, what better to do that than a patronus, right?” 

“It’s incredible. When did you get this?” 

“I think it was a little over two years after the war. I went back to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year, and once I graduated, I sought help from Bill to remove the curse on it. This was the first thing I did after he succeeded. The scar still remains, of course, but I had the tattoo charmed to cover it at all times, while still allowing it to move like any other wizarding tattoo.” 

Narcissa couldn’t help but look at the Gryffindor in awe. 

“How did you manage…? I mean, you went through so much… How can you still find it in you to push through it all, and find the good?” 

“Believe me, it wasn’t easy. This year has probably been the first since the war ended that I’ve really felt fully… okay with all that happened. For a few years, I couldn’t even leave the house alone, I was too worried about…” Hermione trailed off, unable to find the correct word. 

“Everything?” Narcissa suggested. 

Hermione chuckled. “Yes, precisely.” 

“I know the feeling,” Narcissa admitted, “It took Andy quite a lot of convincing to get me here tonight.”

“Well, I’m glad she did. It’s good to see you,” Hermione said, smiling up at the older woman.  
“I hope you don’t mind me saying it, but if somebody had told me seven years ago that I would be standing here, talking to you tonight, I’m not sure I would have believed them.” 

“I feel the same way. Especially with your forgiveness… You have no idea how much that means to me.” Narcissa looked away from Hermione as she continued to speak, “I haven’t even been able to forgive myself for that night, so for you to do so is truly unbelievable.” 

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You had no choice in the matter, I’m sure. You deserve to be able to let go of the past, to move on and let yourself be happy.” 

“You think so?” 

“Of course. Why shouldn’t you deserve happiness, after everything?” 

“I’m not a good person,” Narcissa scoffed, meeting Hermione’s eyes again, “You, of all people, should realise that. Honestly, it’s a miracle I wasn’t sent to Azkaban seven years ago.”

“Nobody can be completely good, or completely bad; it’s impossible. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of, everyone in this room could agree on that, but that doesn’t make any of us bad people. You’re included in that. And, if you deserved to be in Azkaban, that’s where you would be right now. But you’re here. Shouldn’t that say enough?”

Narcissa shook her head in disbelief. “You are far too kind, Miss Granger.” 

“Something tells me you need a little more kindness in your life. Forgive me for assuming, but I can’t imagine your ex-husband as the loving type.” Hermione nearly laughed out loud at the image of Lucius being nice to anybody. 

“You would certainly be correct there. Lucius and I had an arranged marriage, so there were never any romantic feelings involved. We were merely… friends? Merlin, even that is too strong a word to describe our relationship,” Narcissa sighed, “It was a business arrangement between our fathers, that’s all.” 

“There were no feelings at all? Ever?” 

“No,” the blonde chuckled, “Lets just say that Lucius was never exactly my type, if you understand what I mean.” 

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to catch on. She tilted her head, wondering if what she was thinking was correct, but she didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Andromeda, having overheard that part of the conversation, jumped in to help Hermione. 

“She’s trying to tell you that she fancies witches, love,” she whispered, confirming Hermione’s suspicions. 

“Oh! Really?” 

Narcissa nodded, while Andromeda handed both of them a drink. 

“You two seem to be getting along quite well, hm? Who would’ve guessed?” 

“I know, it came as quite a shock to us both,” Hermione chuckled. 

“I told you you’d have a good time,” Andromeda teased, earning an eye-roll from her sister. 

“How many times do you plan on using that line tonight?” 

“As much as I possibly can.”

“What a surprise.” 

“So, Hermione,” Andromeda began, turning her attention to the younger witch, “Who are you kissing at midnight?” 

Hermione laughed and shook her head. “Nobody.” 

“Shame. I would offer to do it, but I’m afraid you aren’t my type. Though, speaking of… Cissy, what about you?” 

Narcissa, who had just taken a sip of wine, almost coughed it back up. 

“I-I’m sorry?” 

“You have to kiss someone at midnight, it’s tradition. So, unless you want to kiss a Weasley…” 

“I— You— What?”

“Andy, stop tormenting your poor sister,” Hermione scolded, holding back a laugh. 

“Fine, fine.” Andromeda held up her hands in surrender. “I’ll let you two get back to your conversation.” 

“Where were we?” Narcissa asked, trying to change the subject to get rid of the light blush that painted her cheeks. 

“You were telling me about your marriage.”

“Ah, of course. Yes, I’m terribly glad that’s over, if I’m being honest. Divorcing him was one of the first things I did after the war.”

“You certainly look happier without him,” Hermione noted.

“I suppose that would be because I am,” Narcissa hummed, surprised that the younger witch had been paying close enough attention to notice. 

“Happiness looks good on you, Ms Black. I’m glad you could find it in spite of everything.” 

Narcissa opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. 

“Thank you, Miss Granger. Though, please, call me Narcissa.” 

“Then you should call me Hermione.” 

“Well then, Hermione, I should tell you that you look happier, too; more carefree, confident. It’s an incredible look for you. The years have been kind to you, it seems.”

Narcissa took a moment to appreciate the younger witch’s appearance, and had to agree with her own statement. She did look incredible. She caught Hermione’s eyes trailing downwards too, and gave a small smile. 

“Thank you, Narcissa. But, enough about me. How have you been keeping?” 

“I… I wouldn’t say I’ve done quite as well as you have.”

“Everyone heals differently. Just because you aren’t moving at the same pace as someone else, doesn’t mean your progress isn’t just as valid.” 

“I’ve… managed, I suppose. Divorcing Lucius was the first step in the right direction. Reuniting with Andy was the next thing, and possibly the best decision I’ve ever made.” Narcissa’s eyes became watery for a moment, and Hermione reached out to squeeze her hand. “Without her, I’m not sure where I would be now. She has helped me a great deal. I only wish I could repay her in some way.” 

“She’s your sister, you don’t need to repay her for anything. She would be the first to agree with me on that. And, I know that you’ve helped her too, if that’s any consolation. After her family… She told me you were always there when she needed you.” 

“That was only to lend a hand with Teddy,” Narcissa objected, “I didn’t actually help her through any of her grief.”

“Sometimes that’s all people need. I can’t imagine taking care of a baby while going through all that is easy. If you babysitting Teddy gave her a chance to take a breather, and get some rest, don’t you think that’s enough?” 

“I suppose you have a point.” 

Narcissa let out a quiet laugh then, shaking her head. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked. 

“I just… Who would have thought, all those years ago, that we would be here; with you giving me advice on dealing with grief? You're twenty years younger than me. The roles should be reversed, if you think about it.” 

“Says who?” Hermione shrugged. “Age doesn’t matter much in these situations.” 

“You really are the brightest witch of your age, aren’t you? I can see why they gave you the title. Not that I couldn’t see it before, of course,” Narcissa chuckled, earning a blush from Hermione. 

“How is Draco? It’s been a while since I’ve talked to him.” 

“He’s doing well. He’s a member of the Wizengamot now.” Narcissa paused, smiling proudly for a moment. “And he’s recently engaged.” 

“Oh, that’s brilliant!” Hermione gasped. ”Send along my congratulations, on both fronts.” 

“I will, thank you.” 

“Have they set a date yet? How do you feel about it all?” 

“Oh, Salazar. Don’t get me started,” Narcissa laughed, her eyes shining momentarily. “I’m delighted for him, of course, but it feels like he’s growing up far too quickly. I still see him as my little boy, it’s hard to believe he will be married soon. If I’m being totally honest, it makes me feel like I’m ancient.” 

“Please,” Hermione scoffed, “You are anything but old. You don’t look a day over twenty five.” 

Narcissa shook her head in disagreement. 

“I mean it!” Hermione continued, “You’re beautiful, Narcissa.” 

“Thank you, darling. So are you.” 

“Darling, hm? Have we lapsed into flirting now?” 

Both witches jumped as Andromeda appeared next to them, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Flirting?” Narcissa echoed. 

“I should be so lucky,” Hermione blurted, and the two older witches looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Oh? I think I need to cut you off, Miss Granger,” Andromeda teased, reaching for Hermione’s glass. “You don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“Oi, I’m not drunk,” Hermione protested, holding her drink away from the older witch.

Andromeda arched an eyebrow, not saying anything. 

“I swear, I’ve only had this one drink; it’s the same one you gave me. This stuff is like veritaserum sometimes.” 

Realisation dawned on Andromeda’s face, and she started to laugh. 

“Actually it’s quite possible that it is. I overheard George saying he spiked some of the glasses — a Russian roulette of drinks, he called it. Nobody believed him, but…” 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she groaned. 

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Oh no,” Narcissa muttered, “Hermione, I’m terribly sorry if I’ve made you say anything you didn’t want to—“

“If I wanted to hold anything back, I would have felt myself struggling against the potion, but I haven’t. Everything I’ve said to you has been of my own free will,” Hermione assured, resting a hand on Narcissa’s arm, who relaxed at her words. 

“Well, remind me not to ask you any embarrassing questions for the rest of the night.”

“Screw that,” Andromeda scoffed, “I’m just interested in what she said in response to you flirting with her.” 

Hermione felt her cheeks heating up, and Narcissa smacked her sister on the arm. 

“Admittedly, I—“

“Hermione, you don’t have to answer,” Narcissa interrupted. 

However, Hermione couldn’t seem to stop herself. Or, perhaps some part of her didn’t want to stop. 

“I think, ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, I’ve always held a certain admiration for you, Narcissa.”

“Y-You have?” 

“How could I not? You’re an extremely talented witch, and incredibly brave. You lied right to Voldemort’s face, and saved my best friend’s life. Not to mention the entire wizarding world, too. Without you… Merlin knows what would have happened.” 

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Narcissa whispered. “You’re the one who…” 

“I’m beginning to suspect that my prediction of a New Year’s kiss might come true,” Andromeda said jokingly, “Just admit it, you both fancy each other.”

“What? I—“

“Maybe a little.” 

Narcissa’s head snapped to Hermione in shock, while the younger woman covered her face with her free hand. 

“I-I didn’t mean— Merlin, I just…” 

“I’ll leave you to it.” 

Before either of them could protest, Andromeda disappeared. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to think of something to say. 

“I’m sorry, I just… Talking to you tonight has been quite nice, and like I said, you’re a very beautiful witch, whom I admire. I’m not sure it’s something I would have realised without the help of the veritaserum, but I suppose I… I don’t know, maybe it’s just that I haven’t seen you in seven years, and now here you are, and— and—“ 

“I—“ Narcissa’s eyes drifted to Hermione’s lips for a moment. She wasn’t on veritaserum, but… 

“I think I feel the same way.” 

Hermione froze, staring at the blonde witch. 

“You do?” 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never felt… all I know is that I’ve really enjoyed spending tonight with you. I think I’d like to do it again… And I think I’d like to kiss you.” 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, her own gaze dropping to Narcissa’s lips. 

“What’s stopping you?”

“So much. I’m twenty years older than you, I’ve been married, we were on opposite sides of the war…” 

“Your age doesn’t matter to me, Narcissa. You said it yourself, your marriage was just business. And, from what I’ve heard, you were only on his side out of obligation. You were never a Death Eater. In the end, you helped us win. That’s all that matters.” 

As she spoke, Hermione drifted closer to Narcissa, until they were only inches apart. 

“What would your friends think?” 

“I don’t care.”

“Hermione—“ 

“Would you go on a date with me?” 

Narcissa hesitated. “I— I want to say yes…”

“So, say yes. One date; if it’s not what you want, we’ll just be friends instead. What’s there to lose?” 

“You have a point,” Narcissa admitted. 

Hermione’s face lit up, and Narcissa smiled at the sight, feeling the urge to kiss her returning quickly. 

“Really?”

“Really,” Narcissa chuckled. 

A shout from the kitchen caught their attention, as Molly announced that the countdown would begin soon. Everyone began to make their way outside — George had arranged a fireworks display, as usual — and Hermione smirked at Narcissa. 

“So… about that kiss…?” 

“I— You want to… in front of everyone?” 

“We don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable,” Hermione rushed to say. 

“No, I-I’m just surprised that you would be willing to kiss me, of all people, in front of all your friends.” 

“Narcissa, if I get to have the privilege of being able to kiss you, believe me when I say I want to show off to everyone.” 

Both witches blushed at the statement; Hermione hadn’t exactly meant to say that but, well, the veritaserum was taking effect. 

“Let’s go, then.” 

They followed everyone else outside, just as George set off his fireworks. Hermione wrapped her arm around Narcissa’s waist and pulled her close as they watched the sky light up in various colours. 

The countdown began, and Hermione turned to face Narcissa, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she cupped her jaw. She searched her eyes, double checking that the blonde actually wanted this, and when she received a nod, she leaned in slowly. 

Their lips brushed, softly at first, until Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist and pressed closer. Hermione sighed happily into Narcissa, before pulling away. 

“Happy New Year, darling,” Narcissa whispered. 

“Happy New Year.” 

A wolf-whistle from Andromeda startled them, and they giggled as she winked at them. More people started to notice, and Hermione felt Narcissa grow tense next to her. 

“Well, that’s certainly unexpected,” Ginny spoke first. 

“I have to say, I agree,” Hermione chuckled, “But, are you—“

“I’m happy for you,” Ginny confirmed, and everyone around her nodded in agreement. Narcissa relaxed again, and Hermione shot her a quick smile, squeezing her hand. 

As everyone’s attention drifted again, Hermione silently pulled Narcissa back inside and out of view. Narcissa smirked in understanding, and pushed Hermione backwards until her back hit the wall. She captured Hermione’s lips again, and Hermione wrapped her arms around the older witch’s neck. 

“Merlin, I’m glad Andy convinced me to come tonight,” Narcissa said between kisses. 

Hermione smiled against her lips. “Me too,” she whispered. 

They broke apart once more and Narcissa rested her forehead against Hermione’s. 

“Are you free this Saturday?” she asked.

“Yes, I think so,” Hermione replied, just as quietly. 

“Have dinner with me?” 

Hermione pressed a chaste kiss to Narcissa’s lips. “I would love to.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Alright, you two,” Andromeda interrupted, “Enough with the PDA.” 

“You were the one encouraging this all night,” Narcissa remarked. 

“And aren’t you glad I did?” 

“Yes, but I swear to Salazar, if you say—“

“I told you so!” 

Narcissa groaned and dropped her head to Hermione’s shoulder, who giggled and stroked her hair gently. 

“You’re impossible, Andy,” Narcissa muttered. 

“Oh hush, you love me.” 

“Debatable.” 

Narcissa stepped away from Hermione to pull her sister into a hug instead. 

“Thank you for dragging me out of the house.” 

“You’re welcome,” Andromeda chuckled. She then smirked, glancing between the two witches. “So, when’s the wedding? Ow!” 

Hermione struggled to hold back a laugh as Narcissa sent a stinging hex at Andromeda, who was now rubbing her arm. 

“All I’m saying is, I had better be your maid of hon— Ow! Merlin, okay, I get the hint.” 

“About time.” 

“Alright, I’m heading home; I wouldn’t want to keep the babysitter there all night. Merlin knows Teddy is probably driving her mental by now.” 

“I think I’ll come with you. It’s been too long since I’ve seen my nephew.”

“It’s been a week,” Andromeda deadpanned. 

“Exactly; far too long.” 

Narcissa turned back to Hermione with an apologetic expression. “Sorry to leave so soon, but—“

“Narcissa, it’s completely fine, honestly. Go see Teddy. I’ll see you on Saturday?” 

“Yes, I’ll owl you to arrange a time. Thank you for understanding.” 

“Of course.” Hermione kissed her again, gently. “Tell Teddy I said hi.” 

“I will. Goodbye, darling.”

“Bye.” 

“Happy New Year, Hermione,” Andromeda said, winking at the younger witch. 

“Happy New Year, Andy,” Hermione chuckled. 

She watched them both leave through the Floo and then leaned back against the wall with a small sigh as she brought her fingers to her lips, unable to believe what had just happened. She had just kissed Narcissa Black. And they were going on a date in a few days. 

What a way to start the new year, she thought happily.


End file.
